


I'll Put A Spell On You

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Thor plays Time Lord





	I'll Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

"I've been watchin' your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen..."

So, here I am at the Alpha Site, the centre of Earth's off-world anti-gould insurgency teams and I command the anti-gits. Yeah, thought you'd like that term. I like it too. Sums it up, don'tcha think? Things are a little basic here though. The 'Gate Room and Command Centre are located in a subterranean cavern and I guess it'll always be a bit on the damp side. We've had a few problems with the computers but a couple of visits from Carter have fixed them.

Of course we don't quite have the same view out of the Control Room the SGC has, but in some ways I think it's better. We're in a big cave y'know, stalagmites and stalactites and no ramp, just a kind of slate bed floor to the 'Gate and whoosh, we're through. The only time we get any real light is when the 'Gate is open; otherwise it's just the lamps in the Control Room and a few floodlights slung from the roof. Which is a long way up.

I go up top sometimes, to the surface, for some fresh air and real daylight. We've got a lake nearby with no fish, just weird lookin' things with three purple eyes and a handful (or is that a foot full) of pink toes. 

I've had six months of purple eyes and pink toes now and I've been back to the SGC twice in that time. Like I said, I've seen Carter a couple of times, didn't think I'd miss her prattling on about her doohickies and naquada generators and the like but I do. I don't miss Teal'c though as he's here with me at the Alpha Site, leading his own team and being my 2IC. The big guy is still as strong, brave and loyal as he's ever been, though he still doesn't have a sense of humour.

As for seeing Daniel. Well, I haven't. The last time we saw each other was at O'Malley's the night before I moved here. He was very quiet, like he didn't really approve of me goin', or somethin'. Now see, that was really unusual and made my guts ache. I mean normally if Daniel doesn't agree with me, and that's pretty often, he always says so. Loudly. And he chews at my nuts 'til I listen.

But that night at O'Malley's, he didn't say anything for or against me going. Maybe he was just pissed at not being transferred, but seeing he does have his own team of rock boys it's not like he hasn't got anything to do. I guess there could be somethin' else goin' on in that busy little brain of his, but I can't fathom what it might be. I guess he thought he might just possibly miss me. Maybe. I am, after all, me.

S'funny though, for at least six months before I got here, so that would be about a year ago now, he did try to say somethin' about his feelings. But as I don't do feelings I wasn't really listening. Maybe I should have been.

* * *

I know it's another 'box of rocks', Jack's words not mine, but I really don't feel like going through them right now. It's been six months since SG-1 split up, all right we were reassigned, and though we're still involved in fighting the Goa'uld; we're doing it in different ways and in different places, with different people. It was inevitable, I suppose, that as the SGC expanded we'd be called on to change with it.

Don't get me wrong; I like my work. A lot. I find every artefact and every new language fascinating. I love the perpetual challenge of reaching a better and deeper understanding of what it's all about. But these days there's always a 'but', or an 'if only' to go with it. 

Although I'm treated as very important, wow that's sounds strange, because I head up a team of other archaeologists, linguists, anthropologists etc. etc., it's not the same. I do very little 'field' work now; I'm mostly based at the SGC and work office hours. I know Sam says that office hours are supposed to be between 9 and 5, and I do 8 'til late, but having worked for years at this level I find it really hard to finish half way through the day. Well, it feels like half way through the day. I usually work on late, as I've got no real reason to go home. I'm living alone with no one in my life. I've gotten used to it, the one person I would like in my life isn't around anymore. He's, yes it is a 'he', isn't around because he's not even on the same planet anymore.

Not that he was here `with' me, when he was here. I tried to tell him once but he was doing that 'don't talk to me about feelings' thing, successfully shutting me out before I had a chance to say anything. God he can be so difficult sometimes, well all the time just before he left. 

The last night we shared together at O'Malley's was bloody awful. I could hardly bear the thought of him moving to a galaxy far, far away as he used to say. I just wanted to grab him by the shirt collar and kiss him into next week. Instead we shook hands when he said goodbye. Shook hands! After all we'd been through it boiled down to just a handshake. Still, things have evened out a bit now. I've got my work and a few close friends, namely Sam, Janet and Cassie. I miss Teal'c; he always seemed to understand how I felt about Jack without me having to say so.

I should be feeling really good though as I get to go to the Alpha Site in about...no, in exactly 22 hours, 43 minutes and ooh, five seconds. Not that I'm counting or anything. That's how long it will be until I see Jack again. I have no idea what to expect, we said goodbye under such bizarre circumstances with that damned handshake. I've been putting together some music CDs as I feel I should take him something from Earth, and I'll probably tape tonight's hockey game, as he'd enjoy that. At least when I give it to him I'll get to see that enthusiastically boyish grin of his. The one that makes my toes curl.

"Daniel?"

"Huh? Oh Sam, sorry didn't see you there, I was miles away."

"At the Alpha site?"

"Err..."

"It's okay, Daniel, I miss him too, Teal'c as well."

Daniel gave Sam a nod and a smile. If only she knew just how much Daniel missed Jack in particular.

"To me you're strange and you're beautiful You'd be so perfect with me, but you just can't see You turn every head but you don't see me"

* * *

"General?"

"What is it Sergeant?"

"I've just received the next Earth-Alpha manifest sir."

"Thanks Davis, wonder what kind of intake we'll get this time," smiled the newly promoted General O'Neill, raising his eyebrows as he inspected the sheet of paper pinned to the clipboard. Davis suppressed a grin and turned to check out one of the many life support monitors.

"What's the ETA Sergeant?"

"58 minutes, General." 

Jack nodded, left the Control Room and strolled to his office as nonchalantly as he could. Once inside, he closed the door and sat down smiling broadly. Sooooo, Danny's coming for a visit!

* * *

58 minutes later saw eight people step through the Alpha 'Gate. Jack, Davis and a couple of techs stood in the Control Room watching two SG teams disembark loaded up with their gear. Within 24 hours two Alpha SG teams would return to Earth continuing the regular rotation of personnel. Teams were now expected to do a six-month stint as part of their commitment to the SGC. Very few people were permanently stationed at the Alpha site, just Jack, Sergeant Davis, a couple of techs and some medical staff. The total compliment was just 30 people making up five SG teams and ten command and support staff. 

The ninth and final person to come through the 'Gate was Daniel carrying a bulging briefcase, a laptop computer, and a fully laden backpack. His visit would last 24 hours which would give enough time to meet with the lone Alpha archaeologist, check out a few finds, and act as a kind of long distance mentor. Daniel had insisted on meeting with Dr Bill Watson after receiving a plaintive message from the Englishman requesting support and guidance on how to handle Jack's attitude to his work. Having had nearly six years of Jack's 'attitude' to his own work, Daniel knew Bill Watson was probably close to either suicide or homicide. 

Approaching Daniel was a short balding man with a broad smile and relief exuding from every pore of his body. This has to be Bill Watson. Watson shook Daniel's hand enthusiastically and led him towards the tiny complex of offices and labs. As he cleared the exit zone Daniel looked over his shoulder hoping for a glimpse of Jack. Nothing. Nada, zilch, zero, nothing. Bastard! By the time Jack had left the Control Room and made his way to the `Gate ramp he saw Daniel being shepherded away by Watson.

Watson was talking in a quick staccato rhythm, and Daniel found himself doing what he always accused Jack of doing, which was not listening. All he could think about was seeing the tall lean, greying USAF officer, the man who used to be his friend and who he had always wanted as his lover. A few moments later, Daniel found himself in a tiny room, with just a bed, two metal lockers, a small table and one chair. Not exactly the lap of luxury, very much like the SGC in fact. Watson was telling him that in the first six months of Alpha's active life, SG teams were being rotated every month, then two months, then three, until each of the teams would be on a six-month change around. Daniel nodded, but was still not really listening; he was getting over the shock of this tiny little room. He could now understand why the door opened outwards instead of inwards. If the door opened into the room, no one would be able to gain entry except by climbing over the bed. 

"We meet in the Commissary in 30 minutes Dr Jackson, that's where all the briefings are held. General O'Neill likes to say hi and bye to incoming and outgoing personnel, all in one go. He's very efficient like that." Daniel nodded. It means he can avoid spending too much time with people, more like.

"Commissary? Isn't there a Briefing or Conference Room here?"

"No, this is a very small operation Dr Jackson, we have to double up on available space."

"Oh." Wonder if there's any chance I can 'double up' with Jack?

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and see you in half an hour then."

So, I have to wait another 30 minutes to see Jack, and then it will be with 30 other people. I'm not having it, well, I know I'm not getting it, but what I mean is, I'm not putting up with being made to wait any longer, I'm need to see him now.

* * *

"Is Teal'c on the base by any chance?"

"No, Dr Jackson, he's off world on a mission."

"Ah, the general?"

"I'm right behind you Daniel."

Jack's bass tone voice reverberated through Daniel's body, and suddenly his face flushed and he felt like his ears were on fire. Jack! At last, Jack.

Daniel spun around in surprise, both desperate to see Jack and scared to see him, all at the same time. His heart was pounding out a tom-tom beat, his nerves jangling uncomfortably. There he was, tall, authoritative and those eyes, those brown eyes and long lashes. Shit! Jack was looking awesome, and for a linguist, Daniel's brain could only muster up the words 'sex' and 'fuck' in his mind.

"Um, Jack, hi," stammered Daniel, rendered almost completely speechless by the unexpected surprise of this meeting.

"Good to see you Daniel how's things?" How's things? C'mon Jack, you can do better than that. "How are you Daniel?"

"I'm good, thanks, how are you?"

"Good, Daniel, good."

The two men stared at each other, not knowing what to say, but needing to say 'something'.

"Why don't we..." Jack waved his arm towards the door, and Daniel nodded, glad of the opportunity to gather his wits. Daniel followed Jack to his office, which was no more than a portacabin affair, located just outside the Control Room.

"When you get the chance to look around, you'll find that Alpha is not much more than a trailer park, but it does the job. Coffee?"

Daniel nodded dumbly, his fingers twitching and wanting to grab Jack, rip off his dark green jacket and get inside that delectable tight black t-shirt. Somehow he expected Jack to be dressed like General Hammond always did, with the light blue shirt and dark blue trousers. But of course, this was Jack, and the kind of operation he commanded was not like back home at all, in any way, shape or form. In fact, Jack's situation was more like a Black Ops command, covert, dark and with a certain amount of highly disciplined lethal aggression. He must be sooooo in his element here, with all that testosterone and no feelings.

Jack was watching Daniel, as the younger man was thinking about discipline and testosterone, his brown eyes darkening as he looked at the slightly frowning features of the man sitting in front of him.

"So, Daniel."

"So, Jack, a general huh? Very alternate universe and congratulations by the way. 

"Yeah, you know me, not much for rank, but hey, the Air Force saw fit and who am I to argue in whatever universe we're in!" Jack smiled and Daniel thought he was going to die. Forcing his senses back from south to north and his brain, he reached into his pocket.

"Oh! Hey, I brought something for you."

"A video tape? Of what?"

"Last night's hockey game, thought you might like it. You know, something to watch during down time."

I think, after all this time, it's you I'd rather be watching Daniel.

"Thanks," Jack said, fingering the cardboard case, "I've got something for you too. It's a rock."

Daniel stared at the rock, for it was actually a rock. It was made of green crystal, a phallic shaped piece of, well, rock. 

"Thought of you when I found this."

A smile played across Daniel's lips as his fingers ran up and down the smooth green object.

"This doesn't look like a crystal in its original state, I think it's been worked and shaped like this deliberately."

"Really? Why and what for?"

"I think it's a...maybe a sex toy."

"Excuse me?" Jack tried very hard to suppress a loud raucous laugh, and failed, the noise from his mouth sounding like a guffaw instead.

"And you thought of me when you saw this?"

"I'm sorry, Danny, I couldn't help it. I came to the same conclusion you just did."

Danny? He called me Danny.

Both men laughed and suddenly, they were relaxed and at ease with each other. They chatted, laughed and generally settled into a kind of banter that was familiar, but not quite. They were flirting with each other, subtly, and without that conscious awareness that goes with intent. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

After Jack had done his 'hi and bye' speech to a crowded commissary, Daniel and Bill Watson went to the Englishman's room to play counsellor and frustrated patient, while Jack retreated to his office to finish up the changeover paperwork.

Y'know, I hadn't noticed just how damned attractive Daniel looks. Maybe it's because I've been here at Alpha too long already and the place is making my little grey cells greyer than the hair on my head.

Daniel and me, we were buddies, close to the point where we'd finish each other's sentences or just not bother starting them, like an old married couple. Shit! There's a thought. Then I started to 'see' him differently. I mean I indulged when I was younger, a lot younger. It went with a very funky few years in the early 70s. Then when things got too much in the field, not a green field you understand, but a battlefield, in the dark, with the fear, sweat and death there was the odd buddy fuck, not that I made it a habit, more along the lines of buddy wanking really. It was never a serious a 'pastime', not like hockey.

S'funny how men can do the buddy fuck thing, but women don't. Women have to get emotionally involved, y'know, the investment of the heart, but men? Nah, we don't go in for the heart stuff, sex and emotions are anathema to men. Well, they are. Aren't they?

So why do I feel differently about Daniel? Why do I 'feel' about Daniel? That's how come I volunteered for this command. I needed to get away from my feelings, away from the gut clenching emotions, the longing, the bone crushing want, the breath sucking need. The whole 'I really want Daniel' thing was tearing me apart and I had to deal with it. Of course, some, no, Daniel would say this isn't dealing, just running. I know, I know...

I couldn't say anything to him, how could I? Well, I couldn't...could I? It was easier to keep him at arm's length, push him away, and keep him away.

Those 20 minutes in my office earlier on, the laughing, talking and dare I say it, flirting, now that was just great. Being in the same room as him, even being on the same planet as him, is great, especially after not seeing him for so long. But what the hell do I do now? Say 'okay let's fuck' or 'bye and good luck'? Sonuvabitch, this is getting complicated. Getting complicated, who am I kidding?

* * *

The first 20 minutes of listening to Bob Watson was really weird. What he was saying, feeling, about Jack's attitude, well it was like listening to a replay of myself, a few years ago. The words 'geek' and 'nerd' brought back painful memories, of me wanting, needing, but unable to say or do anything about it, not the 'geek' and 'nerd' thing, the 'other' thing.

You may be asking yourself why? Why would I really want someone who behaves so badly, has such an acerbic tongue and can be such a dumb ass? What you need to understand is that this is all show. It's called putting up a protective barrier and that means he's pretty self aware, 'in touch with his feelings' otherwise how would he know to put up a barrier? 

Yeah I know, if he could hear me talking about being 'in touch' he'd roll his eyes and probably say "pul-ease", but I know he feels it, just have to find a way of getting him to admit it...to me.

"I'll put a spell on you You'll fall asleep And I'll put a spell on you And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see And you'll realise that you love me

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first Sometimes the first thing you want never comes But I know the waiting is all you can do Sometimes..."

-o-

Daniel wasn't really that hungry, his stomach was too clenched and full of nervous knots to concentrate on food. Jack, on the other hand, attacked his supper with gusto; sucking the spare ribs sauce off his fingers one at a time.

Daniel couldn't bear to watch, every time Jack opened his mouth and slid a long elegant finger slowly in and out of his mouth, the observant archaeologist thought he would explode. Daniel wasn't sure if Jack was still flirting, his actions being very obvious if that was the case, or whether the older man was just unaware of what he was doing. In the end Daniel could stand it no more and offered Jack his handkerchief.

"Here, use this," Daniel suggested, proffering the large white square of cotton. Jack grunted a thank you, his mouth still full and proceeded to draw his sticky fingers excruciatingly slowly through the fine fabric.

"For fuck's sake Jack, will you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Jack asked absently, poking the boney remnants of his meal around his plate to make sure he hadn't missed one last morsel of food.

"Oh, nothing," sighed Daniel, "it doesn't matter."

A silence fell on the two men, as Daniel played with his hands dolefully and Jack continued to pick over the wreckage that had been his supper.

"Drink?" asked Jack as he got up and grabbed the coffee pot, holding it out expectantly at Daniel.

"Sure, why not, that's about as much as I'm likely to get from you isn't it?"

"What?"

"You heard. You're determined to ignore what's really going on here aren't you?"

"Well, I thought I was commanding the Alpha site, Daniel. What do you think is goin' on here?"

"Now you're just being obtuse Jack. I'm not talking about this, what's the point?" retorted Daniel angrily, waving his arm in the general direction of the trailer park.

"So, what are you talking about Danny?" Jack's voice was soft, almost caressing, his eyes steady and his expression serious. 

Daniel swallowed hard, realising that this was it, probably his one and only chance of telling Jack how he felt about him. The younger man cleared his throat and frowned, trying to form the words.

"Well...it's like this Jack, um, you and I have been, well, friends for a long time, except recently, well, no, not recently, the last year or so really. Anyway, I have two things to say, firstly, what happened to our friendship, and secondly, can we get it back again?"

"That's it?"

"For starters, yes," stated Daniel emphatically, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows well above the rim of his glasses.

"And is there a third?"

"Third what?"

"Question."

"Question?"

"Yes, a third question. You've just asked two, what happened to our friendship and can we get it back again. I just have a feeling there's a third question in your head that you haven't asked yet. Am I right or am I right?"

"Well, yes, but the third question depends on the answers to the first two."

"Ahh." It was Jack's turn to raise his eyebrows. Shuffling the plates and cutlery around the table, he cleared a space both in his mind and in reality. Absentmindedly he lined up the salt and pepper pots, olive oil drizzler and sugar bowl in a line along the edge of the table, like little soldiers. He sat back in his chair, folded his arms (in a defensive posture Daniel thought) and stared at his visitor disconcertingly.

Daniel shifted in his chair, winding himself up to ask his questions again.

"Okay Jack, it's like this. I thought we had a friendship and I thought we shared a closeness that went beyond, well, this." Spreading his long fingers and arching his wrist, Daniel waved in the general direction of, everything really.

"You mean beyond work?"

"Yes. I thought we had something special."

"Yes we did Daniel and yes we can, if you still want to."

"Wha...what?" Jack's last comment had the effect of a cattle prod to his brain, galvanising Daniel's imagination into overdrive. Did he mean 'yes we can get our friendship back' or 'yes we can take it further, a lot further'? Gathering his wits Daniel responded in the only way a good academic should, by answering a question with another.

"Yes we can, what?"

"Yes we can get our friendship back, if that's what you want."

"Do you?" Daniel asked carefully, pursing his lips and trying to smile all at once. 

Studying Daniel's face, Jack saw all kinds of possibilities, including the intensity of his blue eyes and his steady and unflinching gaze.

"Yes I do. I want us to be friends again, more than anything."

Testing the sincerity of Jack's response, Daniel leaned forward.

"Are you sure? Do you understand what I'm asking?"

Jack continued to look at Daniel, his face impassive but his mind racing. He was playing the proverbial duck, serene on the surface and paddling like mad underneath.

"I'm not sure what it is you're asking," prompted Jack, uncrossing his arms and resting his interlaced fingers on the table.

"That we allow ourselves the possibility and the opportunity for our friendship to grow and develop, and maybe become more than it is."

"Jeez Daniel, I'm all for subtlety, but you're being a little too cryptic for me. Spit it out man, say what you mean!"

Daniel's resolve faltered momentarily, but only momentarily.

"Jack, I love you, I'm in love with you and I want a...physical relationship with you. I want to be able to express how I feel in some way other than just words."

"Just words? Hell, there's no, 'just' words with you Daniel. I get the message loud and clear."

"So?" "So, so?"

"So what do you think?"

"I think you never stop surprising me and that's what I like about you." Jack reached across the short distance of the table to touch Daniel's hand, and knew he was metaphorically reaching out across a huge chasm of lost time and lost chances and giving confirmation to a momentous shift in his feelings.

Responding, Daniel held Jack's hands in his, squeezing them gently. The two men had at last reached an understanding and Daniel's heart, lungs and pretty much most of his other organs stopped feeling constricted and were conversely ready to take flight.

Jack on the other hand, was wondering what would happen next. Desperately wanting to get down and dirty with the incredibly attractive man who was sending shivers through his body, he was also thinking ahead. In just a few hours he would have to lose Daniel back through the 'Gate. Then what? But that was then and this was now. 

Jack stood quickly, released one of his hands from Daniel's caressing grip and pushing his chair back forcefully, grabbed the oil drizzler and led his surprised archaeologist to a door at the back of his small office. Grinning broadly, Jack pushed the door, which was already ajar, with his hip. The door swung open to reveal Jack's inner sanctum, a small windowless room with a single bed, two lockers, a small chest of drawers and a bedside lamp.

"Welcome to my world," Jack smiled, closing and locking the door behind them. 

Daniel wasn't really interested in the room or its contents, he just wanted Jack, in a biblical sense that is. Jack leaned his back against the door, appraising Daniel from the top of his head to his black leather shoes. Daniel could see how Jack's eyes travelled over his body, mentally undressing him. Taking the oil drizzler from Jack's hand, Daniel placed it next to the bedside lamp and turning, smiled at the tall, lean handsome man opposite, who remained still, feeling that this was now Daniel's play and waited for his next move.

Daniel took the three steps from the bedside cabinet to where Jack was standing, taking hold of his hands and kissing the palms; keeping his eyes locked on Jack's as his tongue traced a slow moist pattern. Jack's hands twitched in response and he could see and feel Daniel's smile on his left wrist. Jack's eyes closed involuntarily, his breath hitching as he felt Daniel's hot mouth and tongue on his fingertips, the younger man drawing one of Jack's fingers into his mouth and sucking. Pulling his hand away Jack drew Daniel to him, kissing him full on the lips. Mouths and tongues touched, explored and tasted as the two men tightened their embrace, their hips pressing against one another.

Daniel planted his hands on Jack's hips and started to rub, gently and suggestively, as he felt Jack's quickly thickening cock against his own. They were so pressed up against each other that every inch of their bodies that could touch, touched. 

Jack reciprocated Daniel's rubbing motion by sliding his hand in between them to squeeze and feel Daniel's rock hard dick through the fabric of his trousers. Daniel rocked his hips against Jack's grip, moaning into his mouth and by now, both men were fired up, their desire for each other building rapidly.

Panting, Daniel broke their kiss, the tremors still reverberating through his body.

"Wait Jack, I wanted our first time to be more..." Jack kissed him again, unable to resist the softness of Daniel's now red, moist and slightly puffed lips. "And less..." Daniel went on as Jack kissed him some more. 

"What Danny?" breathed Jack huskily, "More quick and less slow?" Jack was now undoing the button on Daniel's trousers and pulling at the zip with a speed and agility that matched his ability to strip a P90 with his eyes shut.

"Wai...wa...ooh god, Jack." Jack was a man on a mission, and his mission was to search out and extract Daniel's cock as quickly as possible, appraise his situation, meet and greet, make an alliance of mutual satisfaction and cement their new relationship. Jack pushed his hands inside the waistband of Daniel's trousers and inched them down over his hips, fully exposing his cock and having done so, he pushed Daniel back a step to admire his new discovery.

"Whoa Danny," was all the comment Jack could muster, as Daniel reciprocated and divested his lover of his trousers and boxers with swift urgent movements, pressing him back against the door. Their ardent need and desire for one another overtook any thoughts of a slow exploratory journey around each other's bodies, as brain cells popped and exploded into miniature fireworks, forming cascades of pure lust. 

As Jack stroked and pulled on Daniel's cock, the younger man moaned and gasped as he spiralled towards climax, unable to stop it nor wanting to, giving himself up to Jack's skilful touch and as the heat of his body centred in the small of his back he knew he was close, so very close.

"Jack, Jaaaaaack!"

"Come for me Danny, show me how you come." Daniel opened his eyes and concentrated on Jack's face and brown eyes, those dark eyelashes and parted lips, and as his balls tightened he came, erupting over Jack's hand in a series of powerful spasmodic movements.

The sight, sound and feel of Daniel's orgasm pushed Jack almost close enough to come without his blue eyed partner touching him, but Daniel was having none of that. Fondling his balls, Daniel placed a liplock on Jack's mouth that near took his breath away and running his hand slowly over the length of his shaft began to stroke Jack's cock, increasing the speed and force of his movements until Jack was an inch away from climaxing.

At that very moment there was a knock at the door, and Sergeant Davis's voice pierced Jack's consciousness.

"Sir? We have an incoming transmission from General Hammond. He needs to talk to you urgently."

"Thank you Sergeant," Jack croaked, "tell him I'm...tell... oh god, tell him...I'm coming!" and with that Jack came like a freight train.

Kissing Daniel quickly by way of an apology for having to leave him, Jack went into the bathroom and gave himself a cursory clean before adjusting his clothing and hurrying to the Command Centre.

With a clear video link established Jack could see General Hammond filling the screen above Sergeant Davis's head. Jack was looking flushed, with tousled hair and an air of dishevelment about him. Leaning his hand on Davis's workstation desk and his legs still trembling, Jack cleared his throat and greeted Hammond, a little too loudly and a little too cheerily.

"Jack, I've had a communication from Thor."

"And how's the old sonuvagun General?"

"He wants you and one other to do a little experiment for him."

Jack's eyebrows did a quick impression of a fast folding Venetian blind as a small knot started to form in his stomach, shades of the Tok'ra armband fiasco echoing in his mind. Plunging his hands in his trouser pockets, Jack waited for Hammond to drop the other shoe.

"Thor assures me that this experiment will only take six hours and will not affect your command readiness. He has acquired some technology that will enable the subject to be frozen in time for a period of six hours."

"Excuuuse me?" Jack blurted, the incredulity clearly sounding in his voice, "Been there, done that. Remember Hathor's cryogenic freezer General?"

"No, no, Thor reassures me his technology is nothing like that Jack. You'd better get and choose your second as he'll be calling for you in five minutes."

"General? You know Daniel's here at Alpha? He can be my second."

"Very well, General O'Neill, I look forward to your report."

* * *

Well, that was a huge surprise, and very nice it was too. Oh, I'm not talking about George and his 'Thor' message, no I'm talking about Daniel and me; hell, can that bookboy turn my pages! I haven't felt so... well so... God, why am I even trying? I can't find the words to describe just how good he made me feel and how much of me wanted to make him feel good too. And just as things are getting really interesting, Thor has to poke his goddamned nose in. Has he got a nose? Anyway, he wants us to be lab rats for six hours. Great! And, just as I was thinking about experimenting with Daniel myself. Shit!

As Jack was making his way back to his quarters, Daniel was getting dressed.

That was amazing, incredible, just the feel of him, and the smell of him, just him. Everything happened so quickly, and there was so much more I wanted to do.

"Hey, you okay?

"I'm fine Jack, you?"

"Way more than fine." The two men embraced, kissing, touching and fondling. "Wait up Danny, we've got to put this on hold for a while cos we're going on a trip."

"Jack?" asked Daniel suspiciously, recognising that when Jack showed that particular grimacing expression they were in for trouble.

"Thor's got some lab rat experiment he wants us to do, in about, oh, four minutes."

"We can't I mean, I'm not ready, I'm still getting...

* * *

dressed."

The familiar flash of light deposited them on Thor's ship as Daniel was still trying to zip up his flies.

"So, Thor buddy, what's goin' on?"

"O'Neill, greetings. Dr Jackson, welcome. Thank you for agreeing to the experiment."

Daniel looked at Jack, then at Thor and then back to Jack.

"Jack, care to explain?"

"Well, Thor wants us to be lab rats for some freezing experiment but it won't take long."

"Oh, well that's all right then. Really Jack I need more information than that. Thor?"

"Dr Jackson, you will be frozen in time. That is, my time relative to yours will seem like nothing, but your time relative to mine will be six hours."

"Huh?" both men chimed in unison.

"Neither Major Carter or Teal'c could be involved in this, the naquada in their bodies would preclude them from participating on the grounds of safety. So do you understand?" asked Thor, his huge black eyes blinking patiently.

Jack nodded, saying, "Aah, no, not really."

"Your lives will carry on as normal, but in fact in real time, there will be no discernable difference. You will inhabit another time zone, but in this one my image of you will just flicker for a few seconds. It will be like being out of phase, but in reality you will be out of time."

"Outta time? That doesn't sound good," frowned Jack.

"I think what Thor is trying to say is that we sort of gain six hours. So we could leave at, oh I don't know say 11.05, spend six hours doing whatever and arrive back in real time, in Thor's time at 11.05 and a few seconds."

"Yes Dr Jackson, your explanation is adequate."

"So, while we're in this time thing we don't actually miss anything?"

"Yes O'Neill, I believe your Earth saying is 'Got it in one'."

"Sweet, so when do we do this?"

"As soon as you are ready O'Neill. You will remain on my ship so that I can monitor what happens when you return. I suggest you confine yourselves to a small section of the ship, the guest quarters will be appropriate I think."

"And what should we do during these six hours?"

"The choice is yours Dr Jackson, I am sure humans are creative enough to fill a small space of six hours."

The two men looked at each other knowingly.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something to do Thor," grinned Jack. "Just one last question though, will you be able to see us?"

"No O'Neill, in my time you will not be gone at all, as I said, your images will flicker for a few seconds and then you will return to real time, intact I trust."

"Intact huh?" Jack paused for a moment, rapidly thinking through the possibilities of being alone with Daniel for six unobserved hours. Daniel was thinking similar thoughts, but his question had a more practical edge.

"What about food?"

"A full compliment of Earth food and drink is supplied Dr Jackson."

"Including salad?" he asked, hopefully.

"Of course."

"Olive oil?"

"Yes, O'Neill, and olive oil."

Daniel gave Jack a 'look'. 

Thor handed a small purple and white sphere to each of them and as Jack fingered the ball studying it, the little grey alien offered some detail about the objects.

"As you can see, one side of the sphere is purple, the other white. Should there be any problems, rub the white side over your arm, and you will return to normal time."

"Cool," smiled Jack wondering if the sphere would bounce like a ball.

"Are you ready?" The two men nodded and with another flash, they found themselves in the ship's guest quarters.

* * *

Looking around, they were standing in a circular foyer with four corridors leading off. As was typical of Asgard ships, everything was grey and brown and black and the walls and ceilings glowed, reflecting the unnatural light. Jack slipped into commander mode for a moment, ordering Daniel to take a corridor whilst he took the one opposite.

"Meet back here in five," Jack stated in a business like tone. Nodding, Daniel made his way along his designated corridor.

Five minutes later both men were standing together back in the foyer.

"Well?" Daniel asked, slipping his hand into Jack's.

"Short corridor, rooms off. You?"

"Same, it's almost like each corridor is a suite in it's own right; a large bedroom with huge double bed, bathroom and usual facilities. Did you see the wet room?"

"Wet room?"

"Yeah, a wet room. You know, waterproof surfaces, a silver and blue shower head, grab bars and plenty of room."

"Nice," grinned Jack, his imagination working overtime. A wet Daniel and grab bars? 

"Didja find salad and olive oil?"

Daniel laughed and kissed Jack's hand. "What is it with you and olive oil Jack?"

"Can't you guess Dannyboy?" Jack's eyebrows did a Groucho Marx impression as he nudged his lover in the ribs.

"Stoppit Jack, you'll get me all hot and bothered!"

"Promise?"

The two men strolled hand in hand down the short corridor that Daniel had already travelled. Jack marvelled at how easily the two of them had slipped into this new relationship, holding hands and swinging their arms like a pair of teenagers. Far from feeling embarrassed or awkward, Jack found being with Daniel like this felt so right that he felt a pang of regret for all the lost time and anguish he must have caused his gorgeous younger companion. Gorgeous, young, virile, breathtakingly attractive and as he had demonstrated earlier, toting a full kit. Jack felt something stirring in his groin as his increasingly lustful thoughts focussed on the personal attributes of the man walking beside him. 

They took a good look around their chosen quarters this time, Jack inspecting the bed by sitting on it and bouncing up and down. They looked over the food spread out on a large glass table near the small kitchen, poked their heads round the bathroom door and the wet room, Daniel leaving Jack to have a closer look, and finished their tour in the living room. It had three large white leather sofas, a low silver coloured metal table and some up-lighters on tall slender curvy stands. One wall was made of a huge screen showing green grass, trees and spring flowers, wafted by a gentle breeze that they could actually hear, including the rustling of the leaves.

"I guess this must act as the 'view'," Jack commented, hands on hips as he watched the slight movement of the trees. Meanwhile Daniel was studying a large flat screen on an adjacent wall. "Do you think we could get cable on this?"

Jack sidled up behind Daniel and slipped his hands round his waist. Nuzzling his mouth against Daniel's neck and eliciting a quiet hiss, Jack whispered into his ear, "Feeling tired yet?"

"No, why?" Daniel asked, slightly surprised by Jack's question.

"Oh, thought if you were tired you might wanna lay down on that very big, very comfortable looking bed."

"Well if you put it like that, I'm suddenly feeling exhausted," smiled Daniel, as Jack kissed his ear and neck generating shivers of anticipation through his body. "Jack! The olive oil."

"Well, see we don't need it." 

Daniel's eyes widened and his lips started to form the beginnings of the question 'why'. 

Jack kissed his lips and smiled, "It's alright, I found something in the bathroom."

"What?"

"I was having a good look around, y'know opening drawers and cupboards and stuff, and guess what I found?"

Daniel could only stare at Jack, shrugging his shoulders and mouthing the word 'what'.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a large tube of lubricant.

Daniel slapped his forehead and turning full circle, laughed out loud.

"Thor?"

Jack nodded, holding up the white container for Daniel's inspection. "Yep, I reckon the little guy knows."

"How?"

"Dunno, but I'm not gonna worry about it just yet. Bedroom Daniel, you definitely look like you could do with a lay down now!" Jack ordered playfully, placing his hand on the small of Daniel's back and directing him towards the said room.

Entering the large room, the men were bathed in bright light made worse by the all white décor that gave the place an overly clinical look. Jack glanced around the doorway looking for a light switch, determined to have a low ambient light and an easy comfortable atmosphere in which to slowly and luxuriously seduce his archaeologist. He did not want to fuck Daniel in the kind of lighting more familiar in an OR. 

He found a small panel of square shaped pads each decorated with a symbol.

"Daniel, you know some Asgard, can you make out what these are?"

Daniel squinted at the symbols and after a few moments pronounced, "Yeah, this one's for the lights, that one's for the...oh, and this one here changes the...ooh, and I think the bottom one is for...wow!" Slowly drawing back he glanced at Jack with a wicked expression on his face.

"What? What!"

"Oh it's nothing Jack, just switches for various bits and pieces, that's all."

Jack knew Daniel wasn't telling him everything and figured if it was anything bad he would know soon enough.

Daniel pressed the first switch and the lighting reduced slightly.

"Still too bright Danny."

"How's this?"

"Oh yes, this is good," Jack confirmed, rubbing his hands in expectation and turning to gauge the light levels illuminating the bed.

As Jack's back was turned, Daniel felt up underneath the touch pad panel and released a small, clear blue section of resin, with a copy of the symbols embossed on its smooth surface, concealing it in his hand. He had to work hard to suppress a grin the size of the Grand Canyon as he joined Jack at the bedside, sliding the small panel surreptitiously into his back pocket.

"So, Daniel."

"So, Jack."

"Wanna get down and dirty?"

"You have such a wonderfully subtle and romantic turn of phrase!" 

"Yeah I know. You sure Thor can't see us?"

"I guess not, he did say he wouldn't be able to."

Nodding thoughtfully Jack pulled Daniel into a gentle embrace, planting a light trail of kisses across his face, his lips coming to rest on Daniel's. Daniel's response was less gentle as he intensified the kiss, penetrating Jack's mouth plunging and swiping with his tongue.

Jack moaned quietly, feeling the tingle of excitement spike across the surface of his rapidly heating skin. Running his hands up and down Daniel's chest Jack's fingers felt for the uppermost button of his lover's shirt, sliding the small flat object through the buttonhole and making contact with warm smooth skin with the back of his hand. Jack repeated his action slowly, unbuttoning the shirt one by one, rubbing his hand against Daniel's skin each time. When the shirt was at last unfastened, Jack went to slide it off Daniel's broad shoulders, but Daniel held his hand and stopped him. 

"Not yet, I want to do the same to you," he whispered, reaching for the older man's jacket and peeling it off. Daniel took the hem of Jack's tee and slowly pulled it upwards, kissing each newly exposed inch of heated flesh until he caught Jack's lips with his own pulling off the shirt in one quick and satisfying movement. He continued his exploration by sliding his fingers just inside the waistband of Jack's trousers and rubbing his knuckles against his lover's abdomen. His fingertips searched out the fastening, undoing it and slowly, very slowly inching the zip down a notch at a time, all the while keeping his eyes firmly on Jack's.

The sensation that Daniel was creating for Jack was highly erotic, building the sexual tension between them, quickening Jack's heartbeat and increasing his blood pressure. When Daniel had undone the zipper all the way he stopped, waiting for Jack to do the same. Jack wasn't sure he had the ability to, feeling his hands trembling at the thought of employing them to expose Daniel's sex for his pleasure and appreciation. Seeing the expression on his face, Daniel took Jack's hand and pressed it against his groin, murmuring encouragement.

Taking hold of Daniel's waistband Jack undid the button quickly, wanting to feel the growing bulge behind zipper number two. He peeled back the fabric and hissed as he saw Daniel's boxers, tight and straining across his thickening cock. As he had done before on Alpha, Jack held Daniel's erection and kissed him, cupping the back of his head and drawing his mouth ever closer.

Daniel felt for the small remote control device he had taken from the main panel, rubbing his thumb across it and feeling the symbols, pressed one. The effect was instantaneous as they were plunged into complete darkness, except for the illumination of the large bed beside them. 

"What's goin' on?" Jack gasped, his concentration broken.

"It's okay, I've got a remote control for the lighting. Now the only place to go is on the bed, there's nothing else out there except being just here," he said, sliding Jack's trousers off and letting it fall onto the floor, followed by his boxers, socks and shoes. At last, he had Jack naked in front of him and although he'd seen him naked before in the showers back at the SGC, Daniel had never 'looked' at Jack's body in such intensely intimate and exciting circumstances. Daniel's cock twitched as he took in Jack's physique, tall and lean with well-honed muscles across his chest and abdomen, giving out an involuntary moan as he stared at the man he had wanted for so long.

Jack smiled feeling proud and pleased at Daniel's reaction, making his own cock jerk in response. Reaching for Daniel's shirt and the rest of his clothes, Jack had him stripped down in no time, anxious to get him onto the bed and begging for more. As Daniel stood before him, his skin smooth and glowing in the ambient luminosity on and around the bed Jack noticed a glint, a small flash of piercing light emanating from the surface of Daniel's chest. 

"What?"

"That, that flash thing."

"Flash thing?"

"Yeah, on your chest, or from it, I'm not sure which."

Daniel looked down at his chest and suddenly realised what it was that had grabbed Jack's attention and laughing gently he turned up the lighting a little, cupping his left nipple.

"This is what you saw, the light must have just caught it at the right angle."

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at his lover's chest and at the small silver object protruding from his nipple. 

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a nipple ring Jack, don't you know?"

"Sure I know I just didn't know you had one. Does it hurt?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Duh! Of course not."

"So, what's it do?"

"It doesn't do anything," Daniel answered, trying not to, but loving Jack's 'dumbJack' show all the same, "But it does feel amazing when it's touched, caressed, kissed and fondled."

"And you know this from? What? First hand experience or just in theory?" asked Jack, his voice sounding just a little agitated.

"From first hand experience, and before you say anything else it's from the experience of my right hand!"

Jack was going to open his mouth and ask if Daniel was seeing someone else, but as the younger man's statement sunk into his brain and the penny dropped, he broke out in a beam of a smile and exhaled, not realising he had taken a lung full of air and had held it whilst waiting for Daniel's explanation.

"So, touching, caressing, kissing and fondling huh? I can do that."

"Yes please Jack, but don't pull too hard okay?"

"Okay," Jack laughed, staring at the nipple ring again, fascinated by how it made Daniel's nipple stick out, he touched it gingerly.

"Mmm, that's good," purred Daniel, sliding his hands up and down Jack's flanks, feeling his softened cock begin to harden again.

"I think it's me who needs to lay down now," Jack breathed, loving how Daniel still managed to surprise him.

Jack fell onto the bed, laying spread eagled on his back as Daniel joined him.

"Wanna get underneath the covers?"

"No I like the view from here and I don't want it hidden under Asgard sheets," Daniel said earnestly, shuffling up to lay on his side, his head resting on Jack's chest. Jack automatically wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"This is great, I never ever thought I would be doing this with you Danny, not ever." Jack's voice trailed off as he swallowed hard, trying to keep control of his emotions.

"Well, thanks to Thor we have unaccounted for and undetectable time, opportunity and motive."

"You sure Thor can't see us?"

"Relax Jack, it's fine," Daniel murmured as he traced lazy circles across Jack's chest. Shifting slightly he marked Jack's neck with a hot wet tongue, licking, kissing and sucking the skin until it reddened. 

Jack pushed his fingertips through Daniel's soft hair revelling in its texture and colour. God he loved Daniel's hair, loved how the short fringe framed his beautiful open face and how the style of the cut gave him a slightly boyish appearance when he wasn't arguing some moral point or other. Jack gently increased his grip and encouraged Daniel to turn his head upwards so that he could plant a bonecrushing kiss on those soft slightly pouting lips. 

Tightening his embrace, Jack rolled Daniel onto his back, trailing kisses across his chest until his lips found the nipple ring. He put his tongue to work on the hard pink nub, gently sucking the ring into his mouth and pushing the tip of his tongue through it, flicking slowly over the surface of the protuberance giving the effect of pulling at it too. Daniel gasped loudly arching his back and pushing his chest harder against Jack's mouth.

"Like that do ya?"

Daniel's voice hitched and trembled as he mustered enough brainpower to hiss a 'yes'. Jack found the contrast between the hardness of the ring and the pliability of Daniel's nipple very sensual indeed and spurred on by Daniel's total response to his ministrations, Jack took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed, the pleasure/pain sensation rocketing through Daniel's body and targeting his engorged and throbbing length.

"Oh god, Jack, that is unnnn...beee...leeev -ibble, fuck, thts js incred - ibble, shi Jck, aah!"

"Gotta get me one of these," laughed Jack impressed at the way he could render his linguist virtually speechless.

"And I've gotta get me one of these," gasped Daniel, grabbing Jack's waist and turning him onto his back, smothering his mouth and face with kisses and planting little bomblets of fire down his chest and over his nipples, sucking and pulling the nubs to hard points with his tongue and teeth. 

Together they turned and counter turned, each wanting to taste and feel the other, ravenous and insatiable for every intensifying sensation being generated in the large white bed on an alien space ship in the middle of nowhere. Their passion for each other increased with each kiss, touch and caress and with each minute of their six hours.

"Jack, I'd like to try something," panted Daniel, "Lay on you side and I'll lay on my side at the opposite end of the bed, then we can face each other." 

"Like this?" asked Jack as he stretched out watching Daniel shuffle to the other end of the bed?"

"That's it, this is called a sixty nine."

"Sixty nine what?"

"Stop it Jack and pay attention," Daniel laughed, snuggling up to Jack's groin.

"Well whatever it's called, I got a really interestin' view."

"That's the whole idea."

Daniel took the lead, nestling his nose and mouth against Jack's pubic hair and breathing a long hot breath into it. Feeling the rapidly warming sensation Jack hissed out a gasp, arched his back and pushed his groin against his lover's mouth. Jack grasped his cock and offered it to Daniel's mouth, who eagerly slipped his moist lips around the head and sucked. Jack thought his mind and body were going to explode on contact letting out a long `aah' instead. Inspired by such ball pounding sensations Jack opened his mouth to take Daniel inside, running his tongue firmly against the underside and suckling the hard smooth head. It was now Daniel's turn to moan loudly as he cupped Jack's balls and rubbed his thumb across them making Jack pull away from Daniel's cock to suck in a sharp breath.

"A little harder Danny, squeeze and pull a little harder," Jack encouraged. 

"Whoa! Yessssss Danny, just like that, ooooh fuck, that's good," said Jack, his voice climbing a decibel or two.

Daniel groped a hand somewhere in the vicinity of a pillow and found the tube of lube.

"I want your ass O'Neill, gonna let me have it?"

"Whatever," croaked Jack, his voice-centre almost a heap of tiny shards at the hands of Daniel's very positive ministrations on his balls.

Daniel spread the clear gel over his fingers and asked Jack to raise his leg and rest his knee on his hip and waist, running his hand along the underside of Jack's thigh as he did so. Continuing to suck on his cock and squeezing his balls, Daniel's lubed and slick fingertip probed against Jack's ass feeling the tight pucker that was Jack's real inner sanctum. Jack pulled back from Daniel's cock once again, shocked at the sensation of Daniel's fingertip screwing slowly against the sphincter rim.

"Ohmigodomigod! Daniel? Oh. My. God."

Daniel's fingertip breached the taut outer rim of Jack's ass gliding past the first and second knuckles, reaching as far as he could. Jack's body stiffened and then relaxed into the sensation, his cock jerking in Daniel's mouth. With his spare hand, Daniel pulled out the Asgard remote control from under his hip and pressed another of the symbols. Releasing Jack's cock he stared up at the ceiling.

"Jack, take a look up there."

Jack could hardly bring himself to pull away from the mass of intense feelings Daniel was generating in his ass, but quickly glanced up anyway. To his utter amazement he saw the reflected image of himself and Daniel stretched out across the bed but in close up. He could actually see Daniel's finger disappearing inside his ass and his mouth over his cock. He watched mesmerised as Daniel slipped in another lubed finger to join the first, stretching the rim of his ass further. Jack felt a wave of intense excitement wash through his body as he saw himself being finger fucked by Daniel. Lifting his hips Jack pushed down hard against Daniel's hand and fingers, his gaze fixed on the ceiling and his writhing body hungrily soaking up sensation after sensation. Daniel sucked firmly on Jack's cock and then releasing it from his mouth, watched his own actions on the ceiling. He saw himself gripping Jack's cock with his fingers, pulling and stroking harder and faster transfixed by the combination of visual and tactile stimuli.

"Danny, I'm gonna come! Daneeeeee!"

"Okay Jack, do it, come for me, come hard!"

"DAAAANNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Jack spurted out over Daniel's hand as they both watched the reflected image on the ceiling, gasping and shuddering through his orgasm Jack grunted 'aahs' with each pumping action of his cock, his mind and body in total meltdown and his nerves fried by such a howling climax.

After a few moments of recovery, Jack shuffled round to kiss Daniel's lips grinning but saying nothing. He couldn't, his voice centre was still a bombsite. Instead he kissed and sucked at Daniel's nipple ring again and wrapped his long elegant fingers around his lover's aching cock, pulling and stroking slowly.

"What do you want?" Jack croaked, struggling to find some semblance of articulacy.

"Found your voice again?"

Laughing, Jack nodded and drew in close to his lover.

"Yeah, just tell me what you want Danny?"

"Suck me, I want to come in your mouth."

Jack smiled as he squeezed Daniel's cock, before reaching down to take him into his mouth. Jack mapped every contour, every small feature of Daniel's well-endowed prick with his mouth and tongue as he swiped it across his heated skin. Feeling his balls tighten as the swirling and tingling sensation gathered in the small of his back, Daniel arched his back and thrust into Jack's mouth only stopping as he felt his lover's head back away slightly. Jack kept his mouth and lips firmly around the top few inches as his hand pulled and squeezed, sucking hard on each downward stroke and within a very short space of time Daniel's quick gasps telling him his lover was close to climaxing.

"C'mon Danny, fuck my mouth and fill it."

At the sound of those words Daniel lunged again with short, stabbing strokes through Jack's grip as the older man sucked harder.

The warming tingling sensation in Daniel's back spread through his body like a hot thick flood of viscous fluid, reaching out to and covering every fibre in his body, then rapidly retracting and concentrating in his balls before exploding out of his cock into Jack's willing and hungry mouth. 

Both men collapsed into each other's arms, heaving and panting with thumping hearts and trembling bodies. As they both calmed and their bodies relaxed they continued to hold each other gently kissing.

"Thank you Jack," sighed Daniel sleepily.

"For what?"

"For making me whole at last."

"Likewise, Danny likewise."

Daniel touched the remote control again, and a myriad of small coloured lights played on every surface of the room, like the reflections from a giant disco ball.

They drifted into mind drugging sleep, fully relaxed and sated by their lovemaking.

Several hours' later Jack's eyes slowly opened and he looked at a still sleeping Daniel sprawled across his chest. He smiled and ran his hands down his lover's back as he inched his arm from under Daniel's shoulder. Daniel stirred and snuffled against Jack's nipple causing him to shiver with pleasure. Having extracted himself from under Daniel's body, Jack reached over to the shelf where he had left his watch, checking the countdown time. 

"Hi," Daniel yawned, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hi yourself," Jack whispered, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, like a baby. What's the time?"

"We've got an hour and 45 minutes left. What d'ya want to do?"

"I could do with a shower and something to eat, how about you?"

"Okay, how about the wet room?"

Daniel scrubbed his hands through his spiky hair and smiled.

* * *

Steam enveloped the men as they stood together under the hot pounding water, feeling any aches and pains being massaged away by the refreshing and faintly scented water. They looked around but could find no soap or shampoo but rubbed each other anyway. They soon found that the water against their skin lathered up as they as they moved their hands over each other. Jack slowly moved his hand in between Daniel's thighs, cupping his balls and watching the clear water turn to soap bubbles clinging momentarily to his cock and pubic hair and Daniel was also fascinated by the transformation of clear water to thick suds as he soaped Jack's hair. The two men watched as the water and soap bubbles mingled and flowed down their bodies tracing the line and flow of chests and abdomens, thighs and buttocks.

"Wonder what the grab bars are for?" Jack commented idly and only half seriously as he gripped a bar and pulled on it, flexing his knees and testing his weight against it.

"I've got an idea," Daniel smiled, as he laid his body against Jack's. Jack turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder grinning at his wet and sexy archaeologist.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"It seems to me that we have an hour or so to spare which gives me just enough time to nail you against the wall Jack O'Neill!"

"Daniel, wash your mouth out this instant," drawled Jack, feigning shock and surprise.

"Later Jack, later" Daniel laughed as he kneaded his lover's buttocks generating yet more bubbles as he felt the silkiness of his lover's skin, coated with the soap. Kissing his shoulders Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and nuzzled his fast growing cock against the other man's butt cheeks. Jack gasped with anticipation knowing that Daniel was going to fill his ass and fuck it handsomely.

Rubbing his fingers over Jack's anus Daniel could feel the slickness of the soap and satisfied that it would afford the lubrication needed, he plunged his finger deep into Jack's asshole, making him groan loudly. He entered a second finger; scissoring and stretching in rhythmic foreplay, holding Jack tightly around the waist as he did so. Jack held on to the bar for support and for leverage, arching his back and pushing onto Daniel's skilful fingers as his lover varied the angle of his movements to stroke Jack's prostate.

"Fuck Danny, that's just...soooo...aah...oooh yessss...oh!"

At the same time Daniel was stroking his cock firmly, soaping up a lather to coat himself before entering Jack's well-prepared and slick ass.

"Jack? Do you want me to do this?" he breathed, wanting to be sure Jack understood what he was about to do.

"Yes, yes, Danny, please, fill me, NOW!"

As the water continued to rain down on them and the steamy scented atmosphere surrounded them, Daniel spread Jack's buttocks and pushing gently against the rim, slid his rigid cock inside Jack, resting with each push to allow his lover to accommodate him. Jack held onto the rail and bracing his arms, dipped his back and thrust his ass up and out to meet Daniel's cock. Jack had never had his ass filled and fucked before, and the electric sensations it gave him sent him into orbit. As Daniel moved, Jack felt a hand on his dick and looking down saw and felt his fluent linguist remove the speech centre from his brain again as he stroked him slowly and firmly in time with each powerful thrust of his hips.

"Daneee? I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Jack, Jaaaaaack! JACK!"

They came in tandem and both physically and emotionally bound to each other, rode out the rippling surges of pleasure together. 

They both sat down on a ledge next to the bars shaking and quivering as they held each other, the water continuing to pitter-patter against their bodies.

-o- 

"I just wanna sleep."

"Well, you can't Daniel, not now. We've got ten minutes left and we've got to be ready to meet Thor again. I don't want you all flushed and floppy."

"Okay, okay. Want some more?" Daniel asked, offering Jack another morsel of food.

"Nah, I've had enough, I'm busted," Jack stated, as he moved around the kitchen area studying what he thought looked like pots and pans.

"What's going to happen? To us Jack?"

"I dunno Danny, we're stuck on different planets and I can't very well ask for you to be transferred to Alpha. Imagine it, 'why do you want Dr Jackson at the Alpha site?' 'Oh well, that's easy, cos I wanna FUCK him senseless every five minutes at least'. Don't think that's gonna work do you?"

"No," sighed Daniel glumly, putting his half eaten apple on the plate beside him.

Jack was looking at his watch, "Two minutes Danny, that's all we've got left." They touched each other's faces and stole a quick kiss as the buzzer on Jack's watch sounded. They both looked at each other sadly and threw themselves into a last

* * *

embrace, as Thor blinked at them. Jack and Daniel broke apart, non-plussed by their sudden re-entry into real time.

"Ah, Thor, good to see you buddy," Jack shouted, his senses knocked off balance by their rapid and untimely reappearance.

"O'Neill, you are well?"

"Oh yes, thank you, very well."

"And you Dr Jackson?"

"Yes, never felt better."

"Did your experiment work?"

"Thor, it was your experiment, not ours," Jack offered helpfully.

"No, O'Neill it was yours. Yours and Dr Jackson's." Daniel and Jack looked at each other confused and then back at Thor, eyebrows raised in question.

"It has been my observation over some time, that you and Dr Jackson have an affinity and desire for one another and that because it has remained unfulfilled for so long, your relationship is on the verge of destruction, until now I hope. I brought you here to give you the opportunity to find yourselves and to discover whether you really wanted to consummate your friendship."

Shocked, the two men made goldfish mouths as they stared at the Asgard High Commander, flabbergasted by his admission.

"Yeah, well thanks Thor, I guess those six hours did give us a chance to...well, to sort stuff," said Jack, suspiciously wondering whether Thor had been able to witness the 'consummation' of their friendship after all.

"We do have a problem though," ventured Daniel, "We won't be able to continue to 'consummate' because of our locations. Air Force regulations and so on."

"You still have the time spheres?"

Both men reached into their pockets and pulled out the small white and purple balls.

"The sphere will enable you to maintain your relationship without detection, if you so wish."

"How? Don't we need you to do the flashy wooshy thing?"

"No, O'Neill. The sphere will enable you to do the 'flashy wooshy' thing as you put it for yourselves."

"So, will we be able to use the 'Gate?"

"Yes, once you have rubbed the purple side over you arm, you will be in the other time zone, so you may use whatever means you need to be together."

"Why are you doin' this Thor?" asked Jack, still a little suspicious.

"You have aided the Asgard and proved your worth throughout the galaxy. Offering you the opportunity to be together is a small price for the sacrifices you have shown."

"Cool," remarked Jack, smiling at Daniel, "It would be like putting a spell on you Dannyboy!"


End file.
